


Dishwasher Tab

by OneTwoStep (Chickenducksauce)



Category: The Aliens (TV 2016)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Penetrative Sex, Nothing I'd consider to cw/tw worthy but I've added in case, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenducksauce/pseuds/OneTwoStep
Summary: If things had gone differently on Lewis' first night in Troy. Don't worry Holly is fine, everything just shifted about a day.





	Dishwasher Tab

Everything felt so much more, well more. Tingly and bright and loud. The club, or whatever it was was loud. The music pounding and reverberating in Lewis' chest. His own heart was banging against his skull. Dominic snapped his fingers in front of Lewis' face, and for a second he swore he was seeing double, his fingers leaving trails in the air, like sparklers.

"Hmm, what?"Lewis asked. Oh, God, his face felt a bit numb. 

"You know powerballs are an alien specific drug, are you even sure you haven't had some fur or something?"Dominic asked.

Lewis had tried to smoke fur before, but it didn't affect him. Now he knew why. It was because he was half alien, or half Mork or whatever they were technically called. He felt something cold drip down his face and he realized he was sweating. He was breathing a bit hard too, now that he was focused on it. A man walked past them, a very handsome man, with short, dark curly hair and dark eyes. He was trailed by several people, if he was less high it might have been intimidating, but instead, Lewis was intensely curious. 

"Who's the important man?"Lewis asked, looking back to Dominic.

"That's Fabian." Look, we should go before they make you fight. Dominic reached down pulling the bracelet with the large number off of his wrist. Suddenly Lewis' stomach lurched, cramping painfully. He groaned, clutching his stomach. "See that's more of the reaction I'd expect from a human who'd just eaten a dishwasher tab." Dominic placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Come on, I've got milk at my place it should help settle your stomach." 

Lewis allowed himself to be led across Troy. The whole city looked like row after row of shitty houses. There weren't any colors or bright lights like there had been at the club. It was almost the exact opposite of the club and the lack of stimulation made his head ache, and yearn for more. His stomach had settled, and instead, a numbness had spread over most of his body, except for where the tag of his shirt was rubbing his neck, where his jeans were tight on his waist and where Dominic was holding his hand. Those points of contact felt like they were buzzing, buzzing like the club had been. It was infuriating, he needed more contact.

"Where are we going Dominic, I want to go back to the club," Lewis whined. 

Dominic seemed surprised. They'd both been silent since they'd left the club. At least Lewis thought it'd been silent, maybe Dominic had been talking to him the whole time and he hadn't noticed. "To my place, it's just a little further. Just around the corner and up these stairs"

Lewis suddenly didn't want to move, but he followed Dominic down the block, around the corner and then up the stairs. Dominic unlocked the door to one of the flats, holding it so Lewis could stumble in. "Go on and sit on the couch, make yourself at home. I'll get you some milk!"

Lewis did as he was told despite the numbness spreading to his wrist. "Can I take my jacket off? And my shoes?"Lewis asked, already kicking his shoes off, to remove the pressure from his feet. 

"Of course, mi casa es tu casa."Lewis heard the fridge open. The more of the buzzing he removed from his skin the more aware he became of all the places on his body that were being stimulated by the Powerball or dishwasher tab or whatever. He pulled his shirt over his head, the tag finally off of his neck. When Dominic rounded the corner he was in the process of pulling his pants down. 

"Oh, that's very forward of you, Lewis. But I can't say I'm surprised there's always been this energy between us hasn't there?"

"The tags were bothering me, I just want to be numb you know?"

"Oh because of the Powerball, of course. Well personally I usually like to be touched when I've had a tab, it makes everything feel so much better. But to each his own, right!" Dominic set the glass of milk on the coffee table. 

Lewis was rubbing his back across the settee like a bear with a back itch. The smooth fabric felt good on his skin, goosebumps sprung up on his chest and arms despite him feeling like a furnace. He moaned, "Fuck, Dominic."

Dominic knelt down, "Shit is it your stomach again? Maybe you should go back to the human side, get to a hospital."

Lewis shook his head. "No, it feels good."

"Poisoning and intense gastrointestinal distress feel good?"

Lewis forced himself to open his eyes, looking at the man. "No you idiot I'm half Mork, I'm not poisoned. The couch feels good."

Dominic looked confused, "But that's not possible...but I guess that would make more sense - "

Lewis cut him off, "Could you hold me? It felt good when you were holding my hand earlier." Dominic looked surprised but moved to sit on the couch. He didn't want to hear Dominic's questions right now, he just wanted to focus on the feelings of his body.

"Should I?" Lewis climbed into his lap, straddling his hips. It made more sense to him than sitting on the alien's knee like he was Santa Clause. "Oh, alright then, just a friendly sit in my lap. Nothing wrong with that." Dominic placed one arm around Lewis' waist to support him and placed his free hand on the small of the man's back. Goosebumps came to Lewis' skin and he hummed in approval. Dominic made a face, but Lewis couldn't read it. 

"Stroke my back," Lewis ordered. Dominic's cheeks colored. The alien complied, rubbing the other's back with his hand. Lewis shivered, his nipples hardening. It felt better than just rubbing his back against a couch. Lewis leaned forward rubbing his head on the back of the couch. "Your hands feel so good," Lewis said turning his head to nuzzle against Dominic's throat. When he spoke, the warm air from his lungs made Dominic get goosebumps himself. Lewis inhaled, smelling Dominic's neck. He'd never noticed his smell before, despite Dominic complimenting him on his many times. The alien smelled mostly like cleaning products, citrus, and pine but there was also something else there, a smell that must have just been Dominic. While the smell partially reminded him of work, it also reminded him of lemon ice pops and those tacky Christmas candles his mom liked.

"You smell good," Lewis complimented, speaking with his lips right against the man's neck. 

Dominic continued to stroke his back."Thank you, you smell good too. Dove for men, right?" The hand attached to the arm around his waist started to stroke the side of his thigh through his briefs. Lewis moved his hips, rubbing his chest against the alien. Lewis didn't answer back. His chest felt just as good as his back did with the exception of his nipples, which felt more sensitive than usual. When they'd brush against Dominic's jacket it sent heat straight to his dick.

Lewis let himself get lost in the sensation for a minute. Enjoying the gentle way Dominic held him and touched him. In a way, the alien had always made him feel special, with the attention he gave him at work, always happy to see him. "Oh, is that your penis?"Dominic asked when his erection poked him in the stomach. 

"I'm sorry, I just feel so good," Lewis said, forcing himself to sit back in Dominic's lap so he could look at the man. Lewis hadn't realized his breathing had picked up but it had. 

Dominic's face was pink, his pupils wide. Someone might think Dominic was admiring a great work of art or something rather than a 25-year-old border guard. Lewis leaned down and kissed the man. Dominic's hands had stilled when Lewis had leaned back, but now he was holding the other man close. The kiss made Lewis' lips tingle, so he pressed closer, trying to compress their mouths. Dominic tilted his head back, breaking the kiss. Lewis moved with him kissing the man again. Dominic kissed back, but gentler than the rough kissing Lewis had tried. Lewis moaned in approval, settling into the alien's lap. 

"Look, I apologize if I'm miss reading but do you want to move to the bed?"Dominic asked in that sheepish way he spoke when he was trying to protect his feelings.

A part of Lewis, the racist, slightly misogynist part that he had to use in order to fit in cringed at the idea of doing anything sexual with the Mork. That part was silenced by the part of himself that was charmed by the alien, and by the part of him that was high on dish soap."Yeah but keep your shirt on, I like the fabric."

The two moved, this time Lewis decided to be on the bottom. He figured the pressure of the other's body would feel good on top of him. He laid in Dominic's bed and watched the alien undress. He left his sweater on as requested. Dominic fiddled with the waistband of his briefs, giving Lewis a questioning look."Are these on...or off?"

There Lewis was, another opportunity to say no, but he was too close now. He was too close to the promise of sexual release from someone else's hand. His dick throbbed."Off, "Lewis answered. 

Dominic removed his underwear and Lewis was met with the size of Dominic's penis. It looked to be about 7 inches semi, and it was about as thick as his thumb was long. "Oh!"He said in surprise. Lewis couldn't stop himself, "Shit, you're hung mate!" He hadn't expected it considering how soft and friendly the rest of the man was. 

Dominic's shoulders stiffened, again that face before rejection, his tightened jaw. "Come on then, take mine off for me, "Lewis said, pushing past his own surprise and admittedly fear. The alien looked relieved kneeling on the bed between Lewis' thighs. Dominic's knuckles brushed against his stomach and Lewis let out a sigh, reminded of his skin's sensitivity. Lewis watched as his fingers slipped under his waistband and then pulled down his underwear. His cock sprung out pink and twitchy. Lewis let out a strained breath, the drag of his underwear against his dick had felt great. 

"Lift your legs so I can get them off."

Lewis brought his legs towards his chest, he watched Dominic's eyes look down between his ass cheeks, at his asshole. Dominic tossed the underwear aside and then leaned down so that their dicks, were on top of each other. "Fuck mate, fuck!"Lewis moaned, putting a hand on Dominic's back. The pressure on his dick was so intense he swore again. He tried to wiggle his hips but the weight of Dominic kept him still. Wiggling only pulled on the skin of his dick in a borderline painful way. He was right though the weight on his body did feel good.

He had been staring at the ceiling but he looked to his coworker. Dominic was already looking at him, watching his face closely. "You're so beautiful," Dominic complimented. The compliment seemed heartfelt so the hybrid kissed the other. This time he gave open mouth kisses, kisses that usually promised more than just a good back rub. Dominic experimentally pressed his tongue forward licking under the other's lip. Lewis opened his mouth more, letting his own tongue slip out just a little. Dominic moved his mouth against his like he was eating a particularly juice orange and trying to avoid the juices slipping down his hand. It felt good, and Lewis hoped his mouth didn't taste like soap. 

By now the numbness had left his body but the sensitivity remained. "Hang on," Dominic said sitting up. He must have been close to fully erect, however, the weight of his own cock, prevented it from springing to far upwards as his own did. Dominic twisted his body towards the shelf that separated the room. On one of the shelves by the bed was a cloth drawer, he pulled it out and pulled out a bottle of lube and a roll of condoms. 

"No penetration," Lewis said, slightly insulted that the alien would assume that he'd go all the way on the first time. 

"That's fine, I just wasn't sure if you wanted to wear one anyways. Some people don't like the mess, or the cleanup, all the cum and all," Dominic said.

"I'm fine with cum," Lewis said, but to be honest he hadn't had to deal with cum other than his own. Maybe he wouldn't like the feeling of someone else's on him. It sounded like it would be hot though. Plus, he'd rather be skin to skin right now. 

Dominic chuckled, "Alright just the lube then. But first, I want you to get in position."

Lewis was surprised by the sudden authoritative tone, but also found it arousing. "What position."

"Here take two pillows and put them under your back so your hips are higher. Like doing that gymnastic move, the bridge." Lewis grabbed two of Dominic's many pillows, putting them under the small of his back. It was an awkward position and Dominic ended up having to slide the pillows under his back while Lewis rolled up onto his shoulders. Once he was laying down Dominic knelt between his legs. In this position, his penis was level with the alien's penis. Dominic popped open the lube. Lewis felt vulnerable waiting with his knees bent and spread. His cock had softened a bit, so he reached down to fluff himself up. He huffed drawing Dominic attention. The alien had squeezed lube into his hand and was spreading it on his own cock."I'm just warming the gel up before I help you, "He explained. 

"Thanks."

Dominic finished and let his cock rest on top of Lewis'. The other's cock was sticky and hot. Dominic gripped them both in his hand, moaning at the feeling. Lewis whimpered throwing his arm over his face. "Fucking hell," Dominic stopped, probably worried that Lewis had changed his mind, "No, don't stop please!"Lewis begged, peaking out from under his arm. 

Dominic seemed to like when he begged, his face darkening in what had to be arousal. He started moving his hand back and forth, wanking them both. Lewis, his face under his arm again, breathing through his mouth. He was sure that his high was almost over, but fuck if he didn't feel good and free. The small flat was filled with the sound of Dominic's wet hand working them both towards completion, the sound of a creaky bed and the smell of lube and at least one sweaty man. It had been so long Lewis had forgotten how good another person's hands felt, how pleasing it was to share a moment of intimacy with another person. Lewis felt Dominic throb against him. He thought he should be more put off by the feeling, but it made his own cock twitch back. 

"Lewis, "Dominic moaned, squeezing Lewis' hip. 

Lewis moaned at the sound of his name, his hips thrusting up into his hand. The small pillow stack under him slid forcing Dominic to move his hand back to keep Lewis at the appropriate height. "Fuck, I'm so close!" Lewis uncovered his face, gripping the mattress in one hand and Dominic's hip in the other. 

"Me too," Dominic said hoarsely.

They were both breathing fast and flushed. The veins in Dominic's arm were clear against his skin. Lewis curled his toes, his hips rocking with Dominic's hand. He felt electricity building in his pelvis, but he tried to fight, tried to enjoy the blood rushing in his ears and his heart drumming and the sweet sweet pleasure. He whined, his legs shaking. Dominic gripped them tighter, groaning. Lewis made a choked sound when he came. His eyes rolled back a bit as he started to whimper in staccato. He felt his come hit his chest and a bit even up on his chin. Dominic sped up his hand ensuring that the waves of pleasure kept rolling through Lewis' body. Half a minute later and he was too sensitive to touch, a comfortable relaxation having seeped into his muscles. He hissed in discomfort, letting his hands fall to the side. 

Dominic took the hint and moved to focus on his own orgasm. "Can I cum on your face?" He asked, his hand moving fast.

Lewis nodded tiredly. He didn't really want cum on his face, but he felt like he owed it to him considering he'd done all the work. Dominic stopped to remove the pillows that were under Lewis' hips. Now that Lewis was laying flat on the bed he straddled his hips. Lewis watched him. Dominic was still staring at him, and Lewis didn't get how his face could be so interesting after almost a year of knowing the other. Dominic swore, breathing harshly and then with a shout he came. Lewis had a second to close his eyes before the man came on his face and his chest. He couldn't help but flinch at the sudden jolts of hot semen. Several shots landed on his face, one in his hair and the rest on his chest. Lewis opened his eyes cautiously, thankfully none had gotten in his eyes. Dominic leaned down, kissing Lewis. Lewis took a deep breath, smelling citrus.

Dominic broke the kiss, turning and producing a small towel from the drawer that he'd pulled lube from earlier. Lewis' torso was covered in cum. Some of it was his familiar clear milky color, and the rest of it was tinted blue. He wiped Lewis' hair, then his face and lastly his stomach. "Your cum is blue?"Lewis asked.

Dominic had started to wipe the spunk out of Lewis' hair. "It's an alien thing. I actually think it's more purple than blue."

"Oh," Lewis said plainly, while, Dominic wiped the rest away. He wondered how much more there was he didn't know about Morks, probably a lot. "Thanks, for the cleanup, and uh the wank," Lewis said awkwardly.

"And thank you, "Dominic said, smiling as he wiped both of their cocks clean. Lewis blushed, feeling somewhat babied. Dominic threw the dirty towel across the room towards a basket. A clock on the shelf informed him that it was 1:30 am. He didn't feel like walking through a tunnel right now. He didn't want to either. "Are you spending the night?"

"Can I? I'm tired."

"Of course you can, we're friends after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the first fan work I've posted in a while. I spent about 6hrs writing it so feedback would be appreciated. I binged watched this series when I was drunk and immediately fell in love with these two idiots. In the future, I'm thinking of writing more works that expand on the story, since the show never got past the first season. I wouldn't normally share my writing but since this fandom was some empty I figured I'd help out by contributing something of my own, even if it was a little self-indulgent.


End file.
